A Forced Dream
by KRAZY900
Summary: This is my first story, I hope that everyone will enjoy it. This is a self insert of a dream that I forced my self to have late at night. And yes what I talk about in the book is true. I decide to finally do something productive with my life for once so I go into a cemetary late at night. The next thing I know is that I end up in Equestria, and I botch up my chances at a new life.
1. A Nice Welcome

Chapter 1

A Nice Welcome...

One day I decided to do something that I never do. I finally decided to get off of my lazy sorry ass and walk. It was late at night but I was bored and had an urge to do something. I don't know why because just before I was with an amazing group of people playing PAYDAY 2 and we did the RATS mission and get every single money bag from the bus. But however my brain told me to do something productive with my life so I complied. I went down stairs and out the back deck door I decided to go walking through the cemetery close to my house. Trust me that place is more like a park I always see people jogging up and down the path, people walking their dogs, and all of the birds and squirrels on the trees. However there was a thick fog that covered everything, but I didn't pay attention to it.

Next thing I know is that I'm passed out in some weird forest, and I don't know where I am. Any way I get up off of the ground and I start to try and look for a way out. I finally find my way out of the weird forest and I stumble upon a weird little town of sorts. I realize something, I am no where near where I live. I start looking around the town trying to find someone that can help me, or at least tell me where I am, or give me supplies. So I start looking all over the town but its night and everyone's lights are out. I don't want to be mean and wake them so I just go by. I found this one huge tree I paid it no mind until I was close enough to see windows. I just start to think in my head that something isn't right.

And through one of these windows on the tree I see lights. I decide to look around the tree for a door. When I finally find the door all of the lights go out for some reason. I think to myself well, these were on just a second ago so they must still be up. I walk up to the door and its unlocked. I twist the handle and push in slightly. I say "hello I'm lost and I could use some help or directions." No one answers so I open the door fully and oddly I have to crouch to get in. Again I speak out so I don't scare anyone or get shot. "Hello, I'm lost and I need help, please don't shoot, ill leave if you want."

Next thing I know is all the lights turn on and I hear a lot of people scream "SURPRISE". I also heard someone behind me scream as well. I promptly reply with my own scream however mine is in fear "AHHHHHHHHHHHH" with my childhood that grew up with I took my right arm, made a fist, and swung it behind me. When I turn with my fist I see the person, they jump back, and land on their back and I realize something. It wasn't even a person it was a pink horse.

I heard everyone? now behind me gasp, time seemed to slow down and everything started clicking in my mind these people weren't people, they were ponies, and I was in equestria. Then once I realized what was going on and how I fucked up my one and only chance at a second life, away from the beatings, and away from the people wanting me dead. Once I realized how I fucked up, time went back to normal. I starting stuttering "no n no nonononononononono FUCK NO, god damn it NO." I screamed one thing, one thing crossed my mind before I ran to get out of there to get away from all of my fuck ups "IM SORRY." I then hi-tailed it out of there I went to the only place I knew I could run. The forest when I got here the Ever Free forest. I ran as fast as my fat ass legs could carry me. I started weaving through all of the trees and all of the vines. I finally stumbled upon a cave. I did the only thing I could do go in and hide.

I ran into the cave until I found the back wall, then I sat down against it to rest and catch my breath. I thought to myself "what the fuck have I done, I ruined my only second chance at life."

I started think all about my past about me getting beat up, about how some kid made me nearly blind, and nearly deaf, about how bad people messed up my brain and now I can't even recall what I ate literally just as the last piece of food goes down my throat. And about how every one that I used to go to school with all hated me and wanted me dead. I started thinking about everything else in my life until I heard something, "I think it went in here." it sounded like Twilight. I thought of one thing "oh shit." Next thing I know is I hear Rainbow yell "I SEE IT" next thing I know it that I'm tackled to the ground and she keeps punching? me in the face.

I see out of the eye that's not getting pummeled by fists? the rest of the mane six standing close behind them. I hear Rainbow yell "you piece of shit you tried to hurt my friend." I let a single tear go down my good eye, and I try to say something but it comes out as a whisper "I know." before I know anything I start crying, but not because of the pain, the people that beat me broke my nerves a long time ago, I can't feel anything. Rainbow keeps wailing on me but someone apparently tells them to stop. I didn't recognize the voice because of Rainbows screaming. Rainbow decides she's had enough and slams my head down and goes back to the others. I hear her say "wow what a baby, can't even take a punch." I just barely say "Its not that I got beat up everyday and people broke my nerve endings I can't feel pain, its not that." "Then what the fuck is it, HUH?" Rainbow says. I can see the rests eyes start to water. I reply with "because I almost hurt one of your friends, that's why, I almost hurt Pinkie."

With what was going on right now no one paid attention to me actually knowing them. They all gasped in shock of the reason I was crying was I almost hurt one of them. Rainbow said in a normal voice "then why did you do it, and why did you run?" I told them about my life and how I always got ambushed by people from the back knocking me down then made a beating circle all around me, I also told them about how I fucked up my second chance at a life.

After I told them about my life they all started crying, even Rainbow started to break down and cry. Fluttershy was in the back on the group and was baling her eyes out. Pinkie ran up to me laid on me and hugged me I didn't do anything except say "so, your not mad at me you don't hate me, you don't want me dead?" She just cried in my shoulder and I felt her shake her head no. The next thing I do it sit up and hug her back. After a couple seconds I gently pry her off and stand her up. The next thing I do is crawl to the back of the group gently pushing them out of my way. I finally make it to Fluttershy still bawling her eyes out. I reach out my right arm and caress her face then I shift my knees to make my go forward. I get to a position where I sit down with crossed legs and I pull her on my lap. I just stroke her mane and just say calming words into her ear, while rocking back and fourth. "shhh shhh its ok everything's fine it is my life not yours don't worry." I finally get her to calm down, and I remove her from my lap and stand her up. I ask "are you ok?" I hear her say in a whisper "y-yes... t-thank you."

I finally stand up and say "can one of you help me back into the town so I can ta AHHHHHHHHHHH" The next thing I know is a sharp pain in my back and front. I look down to my torso and I see the bloody end of a sword stick 5 inches out of me. All I can to is just stand there gasping for air, apparently he pierced my lung. I hear everyone gasp and I hear Twilight yell "SHINING NO." the next thing I know is he brings the sword back out of my chest and I hear him scream and fly into a wall. That was the last I heard before I blacked out.


	2. The Black Out

Chapter Two

The Black Out

I hope that everyone is enjoying the story that I am writing. Again this is my first story, and any feed back would be nice so I can know how to improve. Anyway if you want to, and if you like music I know a perfect song for this chapter and I had it repeating in the back round the whole time I made this. It is Believe-by Hollywood Undead. Also Another good song for this chapter would be Outside-by Hollywood Undead. Personally I think these are perfect songs for this chapter. Of course you don't have to listen to it if you don't want to. Any way I don't know what else to put here and I think this has been enough, if not too long, sorry about that, anyway I hope you enjoy Chapter 2.

+3RD PERSON+

Right before I blacked out I saw twilight grab her own brother with her magic and throw him against the side wall of the cave. Right when twilight grabbed him he dropped his sword... right where my body just had to land. Then I blacked out with the 14 inch sword lodged diagonal in my torso. Shining screamed out "WHAT THE FUCK TWI, HE TRIED TO HARM ONE OF YOU, PLUS WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT IT IS." Twilight replied with "he opened up to us Shining you don't know what he has been through, plus at least he is a hell of a lot nicer then you." Shining started to open his mouth but he was stopped when Fluttershy's caring for all living beings kicked in at that exact moment and spoke out so everyone could hear "girls he needs to go to a hospital NOW." Everyone reacted with a look of shock because no one expected Fluttershy of all people to speak out. However everyone looked at her and knew she was serious when they saw her face.

With Fluttershy caring about this much about a strange creature that just showed up and almost hurt someone, Shining realized how much he fucked up. Shining started to walk over when both Rarity and Twilight used their magic to pin him to the wall. He said in a normal voice "I just want want to hel-" but was cut off with all of the mane six with tears coming down their faces and Twilight screaming "H-HAVEN'T YOU D-DONE ENOUGH A-ALREADY!?" Shining said "look I'm sorry I didn't know o-." Again being cut off by twilight "JUST BECAUSE YOU DON'T KNOW SOMETHING DOESN'T MEAN YOU SHOULD TRY AND KILL IT." "Now come on girls we need to get him to the hospital."

Twilight and Rarity let go of Shining, but he didn't move. Everyone helped my body on the back of AJ. They all crowded around AJ and Shining slowly followed behind with his head down. When they finally got back to the edge of town everyone saw the group all with watery eyes, even Rainbow and Shining. Everyone was shocked to see them with me on there back with the sword still stuck in my torso and all crying. Some people were also curious what happened because they were sad that I got hurt because of what happened at the party. Everyone was giving them looks, all different, but looks none the less. They finally made it to the hospital and walked in. They went up to nurse Red Heart at the counter she looked down and all of them, them crying with me wounded on their back, and a Shining in the back with his head down.

Fluttershy was the first one to speak up out of everyone "please p-please help him, p-please." of course she started crying right then and there. Red Heart saw that they were not mad at me even after what I almost did, so she just turned back and yelled down the hall "WE NEED A GURNEY STAT." Right after that two ponies came and with a gurney and gave me a weird look, then they saw the mane six and Shining crying and picked me up and went down the hall.

Everyone started to follow, but Red Heart said to stay back in the waiting room. Hours and hours passed, everyone was silent. No one talked, not Shining, not even Pinkie. The only thing that happened in that room was the occasional cough from another person waiting for their friend, and the mane six staring at Shining occasionally. Finally after about six hours nurse Red Heart came back out covered in blood. Everyone looked at her with worry, but she said "don't worry he'll live, barely, but he'll live." "Also its a good thing that you left that sword in, as bad as it sounds is was the right call, if you took it out then he would have bled out a long time ago." They all said "c-can we go see him?" Nurse Red Heart said "not today he's been badly wounded and almost killed, also he has been hooked on life support." "You can come back tomorrow and visit him, but I can't guarantee he'll be awake." They all sighed and nodded, and all went home to their houses. Everyone had a really rough day and were all tired so they all decided to go to bed.

+Twilight+

Twilight went back to her tree house where everything started. She stayed there right by the door thinking back of how everything started. She continued to stand there looking blankly in front of her until she heard the voice of Spike. Spike walked down the staircase from the bedroom and when he saw twilight he ran to her and hugged her because he hasn't seen her since the party. Once she didn't respond he shook her and kept saying "Twilight? Twilight? Are you ok?" Finally she snapped out of it, but she started to cry. Spike immediately thought that it was because one of them got hurt be the creature that almost took Pinkie's head off at the party. He asked her that, and she just shook her head no, and with that she started to walk up to her bedroom. Once she got there she crawled into the bed and went to sleep her tears started to make the whole pillow under her head wet. Meanwhile the confused Spike is still downstairs wondering what happened.

+Pinkie+

Pinkie finally arrived at her house at Sugar Cube Corner. She opened the door, and the Cakes looked up and saw their friend and employee slowly walk in with her mane deflated and sobbing lightly. She liked Twilight, stopped right in front of the door after she closed it behind her, and started to think about what all happened today. All the Cakes saw was her staring blankly in front of her, and heard her whisper some words out, "its, its all m-my fault, if only I didn't throw that party, i-if only... he wouldn't have almost died." At that the Cakes were shocked at what they heard so they went up to Pinkie and one got on each side to try and comfort her. All she could do was whisper a thank you, then started to go up to her room to sleep it off. She walked up the stairs, went into the room and went right to her bed and cried herself to sleep.

+Rainbow Dash+

Rainbow for once slowly flew up to her cloud house up in the sky. She finally got up to the door and went in. She closed the door behind her, and just stood there with a blank stare, she had her head down, and was crying. She thought about what she did in the cave, that's the only thing that came into her mind at that moment. She started stuttering, "I-I caused all o-of this, if I j-just hadn't beat him up, a-and throw him down, then h-he wouldn't have been that badly hurt." She continued to sob thinking that she was the whole reason why he was hurt. Tank came down the stairs with his propeller hat strapped to his back and went up to Rainbow to try and comfort her. She said "thanks tank, I really needed that." Rainbow then went up to her room to sleep, but she couldn't help but think she caused all of it.

+Apple Jack+

Apple Jack slowly walked up the road to her house in Sweet Apple Acres. She made in to the door, then it opened. Bic Mac was standing in the doorway and saw the sad look on AJ's face, and the tears streaming down her face. He immediately got mad and said, "did that thing hurt any of ya'll?" AJ just shook her head no and Big Mac calmed down a bit, but still knew something was up. "Well then whats wrong sis?" Big Mac said. AJ just said she'll tell the whole Apple family in the morning when she can just say it once and tell them all about the creatures life. Big Mac just nodded his head and moved out of the way. AJ walked up the stairs and into her bed room, she got into her bed and went to sleep sobbing a little bit.

+Rarity+

Rarity went to her house in the Carousel Boutique and opened up the door, and shut it behind her. She stopped right there and thought back to the party, and how shocked and angry she was when this creature almost hurt her friend. Then she thought about how wrong she was when she went to the cave and heard the back story of the strange creature. All she could do now was do little lady like sobs with a few tears leaking out, she didn't want to wake up Opal, or Sweetie Belle for that matter as well. She just went up to her bedroom, and got in, and went to sleep with her eyes filled with tears. Thinking about what this thing had to put up with in his old world.

+Fluttershy+

Flutteryshy went up to her cottage next to the the Ever Free Forest and opened up the door, still crying since she left the hospital. Right when she closed it and turned around, she saw her pet Angel. He was standing up on top of a stand next to the door with his empty food bowl by him, while he stomped his foot repeatedly. Fluttershy paid no attention to Angel and walked into her house crying the whole time. Angel knew something was wrong and immediately changed from being angry to worry. He hopped down, and crawled up Fluttershy's leg and up to her back. He leaned forward and wrapped his little arms around her neck as much as he could. Her crying dimmed down a bit and she thanked Angel for caring. The rest of her animal friends saw her and went up to comfort her as well. She stopped crying then because she felt content to have all of her animal friends all around her to help her, in her time of need. She went up stairs to her room and all the animals did what they could to help. Then all of the animals that could got in the bed next to her just to comfort her for the night. And all of the ones that couldn't still stayed in her room for her if she needed them.

+Shining Armor+

Shining went back to the castle by teleportation, he teleported right in front of the front door. The guards standing in front of the door saluted him, and pushed the door open for him. He just waved them off, hung his head, and started going into the castle. He just thought in his head that he didn't deserve to be saluted right now, and continued walking. Princess Cadence saw him walk in, and started running to him, "SHINING YOUR BACK!" she said happily. Shining just kept walking up to his room, and didn't even do anything about Cadence right beside of him. She saw him depressed and asked whats wrong. He just said one thing, "not now...just not right now." When she heard him say this she stopped him in his tracks, and reached out to hug him. He still didn't do anything, and once she stopped he kept going. Cadence didn't do anything else and just followed him. Once they were inside of the room and the door shut she asked, "Shining, whats wrong?" Shining finally let his feelings get to him and he screamed out in a fit of rage and sadness "I HURT HIM, I ALMOST KILLED HIM, THATS WHAT'S WRONG... HE DIDN'T MEAN TO DO ANYTHING AND NOW HE'S ALMOST DEAD." Cadence flinched

back at his outburst and started to cry. Shining came back to reality, and went up to his wife, and told her he was sorry, and hugged her. He went into the bed and and got covered up tears streaming down his face. Cadence got in beside of him and just cuddled up to her husband and they went to sleep.

+KRAZY+ =(my character)=

All I saw was darkness, nothing more, everything was blank. Suddenly everything just went white, and a saw what looked like a living room, but no house or walls. All that was there was a couple of chairs, and a couch. I had a body for some reason and I was on the ground on my back. I looked down and I had no scars, no bruises, and no wounds, not even the dent someone put in my head back on earth. I didn't do anything except just say one thing, "Am I dead?" All I heard was a voice call out and said "no." I said "who are you?" It sounded female and she just said "get up and you'll find out."

Random funny stuff time, just because I feel like it right now. I might keep doing this at the end of every chapter is something funny happens that day.

A couple days ago I was playing World of Tanks with my bro, (not a real one, I'm an only child) and some guy starting bitching about something that happened I forgot what. Anyway I said "Calm your damn tits before Dark Africa has to calm them." He immediately shut up trust me no one wants their tits calmed by Dark Africa. By the way there is a long story of how I got that name, but its an alternate name that I use.


End file.
